Hyuuga's Number
by Tsukiken
Summary: “Neji!” She exclaimed, “You can Spin right? And you cousin too, Hinata was it? Well! I want both of you to take ballet classes!” Her words were slurred, but none the less. Neji had under stood the mission. He couldn't go against the Hokage's orders.HAIATS
1. From the Top

One night Konohagakure was silent save the Hokage's office where two people seemed to be having a ball and a third person was furious and yelling at a not-so-sober Hokage.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" a dark haired woman who was none other than Shizune, the Hokage's assistant.

That's right, Tsunade and Jiraiya had had a 'small' party and had only had a 'little' sake.

But as they say 'That little went a long way!'

Shizune yelled at the Hokage and her 'company' for several hours until the white haired male decided it best to leave and go 'research' but no one questioned him as he left the room, leaving the shojo and door wide open. Making the Hidden Village of Leaves, very... blessed... with Shizune's cries.

--------X--------

The next morning, Tsunade sat in her 'throne' for the Hokage was sober enough to know she 'ruled; over the village and decided herself Queen of... Leaves?

"Shizune! Send in Hyuuga Neji! I have an important job for him!!" The Hokage's words were slurred and hard to understand, but with Shizune being with Tsunade for such a long time, had grown used to it.

After Shizune had sent a Messenger Bird to the Hyuuga Compound, It was only a mere five minutes for the Hyuuga prodigy to arrive.

"You sent for me, Hokage-sama?"

The blonde 'queen' looked over to the door where the brunette stood, looking intently at her.

"Neji!" She exclaimed wit too much enthusiasm for comfort, "You can Spin right? And you cousin too, Hinata was it? Well! I want both of you to take ballet classes!! There aren't enough royal dancers around here..."

Her words were terribly slurred, but none the less. Neji had under stood the mission and as much as he thought there was no way in hell, he was going to take dance lessons, He had to. He couldn't go against the Hokage's orders, drunk or not.

She Gave him a mission slip for both him and Hinata (A/N: I don't know if they get mission slips or scrolls o whatever the hell they are! But I don't care.) and left for the Main house to tell his _dearest _cousin of their fates.


	2. Reactions

Thank you for Reviewing!!

MimoriFanForever

LadyBardock

--------------------

I'll be Updating as much as I can, but with this big move I have to do... It'll be difficult! But don't loose hope! Once I get my laptop back I'll have chapters out faster!!

Now! ON WITH THE STORY!!

--------------------

As soon as Hinata had heard the news, Hiasashi was chuckling very lightly, but the brunette noticed immediately.

Hinata was too shocked to speak... not that she spoke much anyway, but as every second passed, her signature blush began to darken.

Neji was very angry that _he, _the Hyuuga Prodigy, had to take dance lessons _and_ wear tights.

Just the thought of tights made him want to scream!

Tights reminded him of his 'Youthful' Sensei and team mate.

Neji shuddered at the thought. This meant nightmares for weeks if not his entire life!

--------X--------

The next morning, the Hyuuga Compound that was normally quiet and peaceful was overcome with negative energy from two of our favorite Hyuuga's.

Neji was muttering to himself about 'stupid tights' and other inaudiable things...

Hinata on the other hand... was running around her room looking for an outfit to wear that wasn't to revealing, but enough to catch Naruto's attention assuming he'd be there...

Once both had finished all their preparations... Neji was wearing a gray leotard and Hinata, a beautiful teal leotard.

Hiasashi stood at the door frame snickering and waiting to see them off.

The brunette was furious he even had to go through with this...

The two Hyuuga's left the house and headed towards the Konoha's Dance and Recreation Center.

Neither saying a word to the other, for one was too afraid to and the other was too furious to.

--------X--------

Kiba and Akamaru, just so happened to be walking around the corner when he spotted Hinata.

"Oi! Hinata! Where are you headed to?" "Arf-Arf!"

Hinata looked up from her gaze at the cement beneath her, and looked up at her team mate.

"K-k-Kiba-san! Wh-what a-are you doing h-here?" came the quiet replay of the ravenette.

"Akamaru and I were just going around the village... Hey? Is that a leotard you are wearing?A-and Neji... too?"

The Inuzuka was too stunned to speak again.

He had always looked up at the Hyuuga as people who were always presentable... But his was a... pleasant surprise... in its own way.

"W-we, er, Were headed t-to the Dance C-center... W-would you like to join us...?"

Hinata's blush was now beyond the point of pink... it was redder than any tomato Sasuke had ever eaten... and that's saying something...

Kiba struggled with his words for a minute thinking them over carefully, knowing hat if he said yes... Neji might pummel him... and if he said no, he might survive.

"Uh... maybe another time Hinata... A-Akamaru and I really must be going... we still have to finish our walk." "Mmmrarf..."

Kiba looked nervously at he elder of the Hyuugas.

"Hinata-sama, we really must be going... We... are going to be late." The end of his sentence being spoken through gritted teeth.

"H-hai Neji-san..."

Neji pushed past the Inu-Shounen giving him a warning glare saying 'Don't you _dare_ tell _anyone_!'

The Inuzuka giving a 'gulp' in response.

"G-good bye, Kiba-san!" and with that, the ravenette speed after the semi-angry brunette a few feet ahead.

--------------------

I'm sorry it's not all that long... but this _is _my first Fanfiction... In time they will get longer, as I get better.

I'm also open to suggestions, feel free to message me with any ideas... I might even put in a character for you as well...

Please review! I'll be waiting for at least four reviews this time if you want "Hyuuga's Number" to continue as fast as possible!!

Ja Ne!!

Tsukiken- out!!


	3. AN

**Author's Note **

OMG I am soooooo sorry!! I've been real busy lately and haven't had a chance to write!

Summer just rolled around and I'm moving... also... my mum is really stressed wich makes me stressed... and I really need plot suggestions!!

Writer's block sucks you know that?

Well anyway... I hope you all can forgive me for my absence, and well... that's all Oo

Ja Ne!!!!


End file.
